


A Greens Story

by Reverse_Vampire



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: FREEDOM SUNDAY, Gen, Shout out to CNZ, This will be wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse_Vampire/pseuds/Reverse_Vampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria has something new to sell and share for Class Zero. And it was awesome. (Warning: Characters going OOC)</p><p>Day Seven entry of Type-0 Week 2016. Theme: Freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Greens Story

It was a wonderful day like always in Akademeia and Aria, the orderly of Class Zero was doing her job like always by collecting potions and other supplies from Logistics. But before leaving, a dominion legionary came up to her and passed her a mysterious box of goods.

"It's good stuff, and I'm sure Class Zero will find them useful," said the legionary before making his move. 

Aria did not know what the legionary was talking about, but shrugged his comments and left for Classroom Zero. 

Back at Classroom Zero, Aria was doing her job like always, standing near the door that lead to the back garden. One of the Class Zero cadets, whom everyone called her Cinque, decided to make her first purchase with a baker's dozens of elixirs and an entire supply of hi-potions. Before leaving to her next location, Aria grabbed her hand, startling Cinque with her strange movement.

"Woaah, Aria! What's up?" Cinque put aside her purchases at the nearest table she could find. 

"I have...a new product that came in today, and it's called..." Aria then grabbed the mysterious box and read the words on it. "Enhanced greens. Not for human consumption." Then there was a pause as Cinque tilted her head with curiosity. "I guess...it's safe to take this...and share it with everyone." Aria handed the mysterious box over to Cinque. "No need to pay. It's in the house."

"Oh yeah! Freebies!" Cinque opened the box and goes around giving every Class Zero cadet said enhanced greens. After giving a block of greens to everyone, there was only one left in the box. Cinque walked up towards the teacher's desk to grab her stuff, but became curious of Aria's new product.

"Hmm...I wonder what this will do..." she pondered, before taking a sniff of the greens and putting it into her mouth. It took her several bites to break down the greens before swallowing it. Then she felt giddy. And powerful. It was a weird surge of power she had never felt before, and it made her feel and look awesome and the only way she could prove it was to stand on top of the desk.

“AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I’m the queen of Rubrum! Bow to me…or die!” It was followed by restless wheezing before Cinque took a misstep and from the teacher’s desk and fell on her face. It was painful and now she is dead.

Shortly after Cinque, Sice sniffed and ate the greens next. If the gift came from Cinque, she can trust it, Sice thought. 

“What is this, funny feeling? Oh, my crystals, so many baby chocobos. I wanna see them grow and then I can marinate and roast them to make the best chocobo meat of all of Orience and everyone will love me and Mother. Mother, eat my chocobos!” Sice felt a lovely sensation before running out of Classroom Zero to look for her mother. 

Then up came Deuce and Trey's consumption of the enhanced greens. They felt a funny feeling within them, and it got them getting both involved in a beatboxing battle. And it was awesome when Deuce making her first move. Summoning her flute, she made all sorts of rad rhythms and trills that would make any person passing by to dance to the beat. Trey was no slouch in the department, mixing both conventional and unconventional methods of beatboxing to win the round. Both of them were good, and there was no winner. 

And Deuce fell into a deep coma the very moment she stopped beatboxing with her flute, falling onto the carpet floor without any care in the world. Meanwhile, Trey would like to cease his beatboxing for the day, but he failed to stop himself. He goes 'blah blah blah' with everyone he sees around Classroom Zero and the rest of Akademeia. 

Meanwhile, Nine, who had just ingested the greens that he got from Sice was constantly tripping all around Classroom Zero. In his eyes, the surroundings were a mish-mash of colors as he kept losing his centre of gravity. As he walked and tripped, he fell again and looking back this time, he was on top of a dead Cinque. 

"Oh, hey Cinque. Must be tired from all that fighin', yo. What a dumb place to take a nap, and y'all think I don't have any standards." Nine shifted the dead Class Zero cadet onto the flat ground near Kurasame's desk, making sure that Cinque was lying down fine. "To be frank, I just wanna having someone talking to me without pissing me off. Since ya asleep, I've been thinking about the meaning of life. What's there in the world after we die, besides the survivors forgetting that we exist at all? Was that why you are sleeping, Cinque? You have already resigned paving a meaning or reason to live. You see, we create our own meaning of life and I wonder, why do we exist? Do we exist fated to fulfill a destiny that the Crystals appoint us to do from the day we are born till the day we die? I see little sense in this, and so does the entire population. It is a moment of enlightenment to witness the path we drive ourselves towards, and as cadets of Class Zero, we are no different."

Unknownst to Nine who was rambling away, Aria, Trey and a crying Queen could hear Nine's soliloquy not too far away from where he and Cinque were. 

"That...was frickkin' something," Aria said. "You said some pretty deep stuff just like Trey and Queen."

"How eloquent," Trey joined in before returning to his nonsensical blabbering and beatboxing hybrid. 

Meanwhile, Queen could not stop crying. She has heard what Nine had said to Cinque, but her constantly sobbing prevented her from giving any critique over Nine's philosophical speech about the meaning of life and with that, she left for the Altocrystarium. It was an empty and boring place to cry alone, so she heads to the Crystarium, her favourite place in all of Akademeia, in hopes that she can find some way to stop herself from crying any further. Once at the Crystarium, her sobbing has made a mess of the books she touched and opened, leaving many cadets and dominion quaestors disturbed with Queen's increasingly loud sobbings. Angry at Queen for wetting the books, the quaestors kicked her out of the Crystarium, never for her to return to the place ever again for eternity. Unsurprisingly, Queen did not stop crying and was left sitting at the corner outside its entrance, sobbing all alone. 

Back at Classroom Zero, under the influence of the strange greens Aria has brought to Class Zero, Machina and Rem were having a good time. For the first time ever, they kissed and made sweet talk.

"I love the way you look at me with those green, jade eyes," Rem said dreamily, before pushing her lips against Machina's.

"Oh, baby, no one can beat us in passionate love," said Machina the moment their lips were apart. Machina and Rem gazed their eyes upon each other, feeling their body temperature going up and feeling the intimate moment together.

"Darling..."

"My love..."Not long after, they went back kissing and making out, and it was awesome. 

As the two lovebirds were kissing, Jack, who was sitting next to them showed his disgust over everything. EVERYTHING.

"Eww. Go get a room and just so you know, you two fail in life," said Jack before feigning a hurl as he stuck his tongue out and pointed at his mouth. "Disgusting. Aside you two losers, all of you suck. Why aren't you fighting Cid now? Do you know how doomed we all are by doing whatever we want? No wonder our commander hates us and we shall all kill ourselves before we do anything stupid, like bombing Lorica, ripping Milites soldiers's heads and arms off and picking a fight against dragon ladies and going to the bathroom in the middle of a mission but guess what? We all contact dysentry and died pooping ourselves or got killed by nearby enemies trying to kill us all..." 

Not too far away from where Jack was rambling about his disappointment with Class Zero, Ace was spacing out on his seat. He kept rubbing his eyes, hoping that what he was witnessing was not an illusion or an aftereffect of Kazusa's recurring experiments on them. 

"Why are you all...looked like Tonberries?" Ace continued to rub his eyes, but it remained the same. "Why aren't you talking? And that knife...don't stab me with it." He tried using his magic cards to attack the Tonberries he sees before him, but little did he know the cards that he was throwing was a deck of regular poker cards, no magic whatsoever. "D-D-Don’t touch me! I hate you all!” So Ace goes into a corner and cries like a baby. What a pathetic loser. 

Cater, Seven and King, who have been observing everyone lately were disturbed over their fellow cadet's peculiar behaviour.

"Cinque gave this to us earlier," said Cater and sniffed the block of greens. "Yuck! What even is this thing?"

"Looks strange," said Seven. "But it definitely looks like something that's making everyone else acting strange and zany." 

The three sane cadets looked at the greens they were holding in front of them and shrugged it off before consuming the enhanced greens.

"Look at me, King~" Cater begun making weird faces, showing Seven and King a smug that looked like catty and relaxed in between. "Booty pls."

"Oh my Etro!" King shouted, taking his dual pistols out and started shooting the ceiling. "NOT THE BOOTY!"

"Booty pls," said both Seven and Cater, making the same weird smile towards King.

Right behind them was Eight, and he only wanted to do some somersaults despite the limited space in Classroom Zero.

"Somersaults, oh yeah!" He cheered. He blinked a few times, finding himself taller than everyone else of Class Zero. He could see his fellow cadet's little, putty heads and made him think about how he wants to squish these little dots. and proclaims himself as the emerging winner of ‘On Puberty’s Favour’. 

"YES! I AM BIGGER THAN ALL OF YOU! That MAKES me WINNER of ‘On Puberty’s Favour’!!!!!" Wasting no time at all, Eight then set his eyes on King, his first target as the latter continued making funny faces and wanting to own some dynamite sticks with a cute smile on their faces. King was squashed within seconds and as he targetted Trey next, he was blabbering at Aria and it was too late for Aria to make her escape from Eight's smashes of evil.

"...ria...Aria...ARIA!"

"Haaahhh wha? Oh, it's the both of you."

"You looked giddy, giggling and smiling to yourself. Anything we can help you with?"

Aria looked around in Classroom Zero and saw Deuce and King right in front of her, looking concerned over her strange behaviour. 

"Nine said something like 'That Aria making that strange and stupid face for the past ten minutes', she sick?' to us earlier on," said King, who normally does not initiate conversations."

"To be frank, you do look weird with that smile on your face. It's pretty goofy looking." Deuce looked down and saw the box of enhanced greens Aria was holding. "Oh, what's that?"

"Well, it did frikkin' said that it's not for human consumption."

"Enhanced greens..." Deuce pondered for a moment before jolted a bit. "I'll go give this to Ace. He's pretty frequent to his trips to the ranch. Is it okay if I'll pass it to Ace?" 

"Oh, sure." Aria passed the box to Deuce.  _The greens must have made me thought about all sorts of frickking funny things. But not in a good way._ Aria thought. But at least she did not killed anyone. Cinque was at her seat daydreaming as she waited for the next lecture to begin, Trey was doing last-minute revision and Queen was as stoic as ever, writing down her notes on her notebook. There were other students in the classroom as well, but Aria thought that it must have been a very weird day if whatever she had conjured up with that dream of hers actually turned out to be true. 

 

**END**

 


End file.
